


Business Partners

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana and Lex reach a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Partners

"You have to do something. The Talon is empty, and the students are afraid to come in. Do you know how intimidating it is to go somewhere and you find someone like Martha Kent there? It's like going out with your mother there."

Lex smiled amused. "Hello to you too, Lana." He leaned back and steepled his fingers. "Let me guess. You came here to discuss the Talon."

Lana snorted and took a seat in front of Lex. "It's bad, Lex. She's a nice lady and everything, but...A teenager isn't going to come in afraid that anything she does might be reported to her parents."

Lex sighed as he stood up. "I know, but there isn't much I can do. I won't fire her, and even if I would, there is no one to replace her."

"She could take care of the business part while your partner takes care of the day to day operation," she answered.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Lex asked, cocking his head.

Lana approached him and put a hand on his arm. "I'm looking for a partner." With a smile, they closed the deal.


End file.
